


A Peaceful Moment

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gondolin, Holding Hands, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Snow, Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Elemmakil and Voronwë take a walk in the snow together.
Relationships: Elemmakil & Voronwë, Elemmakil/Voronwë
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anna's A-spectrum Anthology, Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	A Peaceful Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar. This is for the gen prompt "A Peaceful Moment."
> 
> Set in early Gondolin, before Aredhel's departure.
> 
> My personal interpretation of these two is that they're queerplatonic partners, but feel free to read them however you'd like :)

The mountainside is quiet, even the murmur of their voices muted by softly falling snow. Voronwë slips his hand into Elemmakil’s, twining their fingers together, and earns a smile from his dearest companion.

“Vorno, what’s this?” Elemmakil teases. “You haven’t been this clingy since you got drunk at the last winter solstice.”

Voronwë huffs, only squeezing his friend’s hand tighter. “Your fingers get cold,” he scolds. “How often do I have to pester you into wearing gloves on a frosty morning?”

“I’m wearing gloves now,” Elemmakil laughs.

Voronwë shrugs, his eyes reflecting the starlight above. “Maybe I just like being near you.”

Elemmakil softens. “Alright, Vorno. But don’t get _too_ sappy on me!”

They walk hand in hand for a few minutes more. The air is cold, the snow drifting down like falling feathers, gentle and calm. At last Voronwë halts, gasping.

“El, look!” he cries. “You can see the whole city from here! It’s lit up in the moonlight—I wonder if even Tirion was so beautiful.”

Elemmakil had been only a child at the Darkening, one of the few children who survived the Ice, and his memories of the time before are hazy. But staring down at Ondolindë, gleaming in Isil’s light, he knows that nothing compares to this, his home.

“There was no Moon when I was in Tirion,” he says softly. “Nor was there snow. This, I think, is a sight for us alone.”

Voronwë sighs, leaning into Elemmakil’s embrace. “I almost wish we didn’t have to go back,” he admits. “It’s so peaceful up here.”

“We must return,” Elemmakil chides. “I am a guard—if I abandon my post forever, who shall keep us safe, and this peace perfect?”

“Oh, all the Lords,” Voronwë dismisses, but he knows his friend is right. “Still, perhaps you have a point. The White Lady has brought down a great elk, and there will be a feast tomorrow—I would not want to miss such a celebration!” Nor, he thinks to himself, the warmth of a friend beside a fire.

He turns to descend down the mountain, but Elemmakil tugs him back. Voronwë looks up at him, asking a silent question.

“Just a moment longer?” Elemmakil asks, his voice soft as the snowflake that lands on his nose. “You’re right. As much as I love the city, and all the bustle this time of year, I feel at peace in this moment, with you.”

“Of course,” Voronwë agrees, his fëa warm and bright with love for his companion of many years. “Any moment with you, El, is a good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't a lot of "normal" people in the Silm, most of them are nobility or royalty of some kind, and I wanted to write something about some relatively average elves, and I thought of these two. Here are some headcanons I have for them:  
> \-- Voronwë was born in Beleriand; his father is Aranwë (just a Normal Dude, not a lord or king despite his lofty name) and his mother is my OC Hithaer (Círdan’s sister; the Falathrim don’t see Círdan as their lord necessarily, but they do look to him and Hithaer as leaders in times of need; but they and thus Voronwë are not technically nobility)  
> \-- Elemmakil was born in Aman; he was a child at the Darkening, and went with his parents into exile. There weren’t a ton of children on the journey, and not many who crossed the Ice survived, but Elemmakil did. He was friends with Idril for awhile, being one of the only other kids, and for her sake went to Gondolin — but he’s also just a Normal Guy and not a noble or a royal or anything, and he and Idril drifted apart as they got older.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](https://arofili.tumblr.com/), and check out the TSS blog [here](https://officialtolkiensecretsanta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
